


Flower Boy

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Tyler spends the weekend at Pete's.And finds out how to be a flower.(Within the cannon of Tyrant with a slightly different timeline...sorta. Just read it and I'm sure you will like it)
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph/Brendon Urie, Tyler Joseph/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sp00k1eJ1m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00k1eJ1m/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Fruity cakes!!!
> 
> I've been busy writing and getting ready for the new year. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. I hope to have more updates for you guys in these last few days.
> 
> This is for a very special friend. It was supposed to be for their birthday but depression likes to hit me when I'm on a deadline sadly. So this is a super belated birthday and now Christmas gift. Love you lots. It's full of smut and fun for over 12,000 words. I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"YOU WHAT!?" Tyler stood there in utter shock.

"I sorta lost custody of you in a poker game." Brendon sighed annoyed from his chair in the den.

"B-but how could this happen!?" Tyler demanded.

"Well it seems I'm not as good at counting cards like I used to be." Brendon chuckled sarcastically.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT." The small brunette was near tears at this point. This horrible man that took him away from everything he's ever known just traded him away in a simple card game. Apparently he was never anything more than just a play thing to him after all.

His Master groaned in even more annoyance at the boy's outburst. "Would you calm the hell down. It's only for a weekend so stop whining and go get packing already. Pete will be here soon and you will NOT make him wait!" His eyes sent daggers at the boy. What was the big deal anyway? Didn't he want a break from him?

Tyler's shoulders slumped under such a glare. "Please can't you just-"

"NOW SONGBIRD!" Brendon yelled at him. The boy's presence has just reached its limit.

Tears slowly fell from his eyes. "Y-yes….Master…" Tyler's voice was barely above breaking down. He then turned and stormed out. He couldn't be in the same room as this man. Just when he thought Brendon couldn't reach a new low, that's when he dug a tunnel even deeper into the Earth's crust. It wouldn't be long before his "Master" would finally burn up in magma. Tyler would definitely enjoy that image right about now.

"Canary go make sure he doesn't stall any longer." Brendon sighed as he rubbed his temples to relieve the headache that Tyler always seemed to create whenever they talked lately.

"Yes Master." Canary smiled happily as he left the room to follow his friend and fellow pet.

"See why can't Songbird be like my little Canary. So cheerful, so eager to please me no matter what..." Brendon spoke sullenly. The man rarely pouted, but at this moment was indeed pouting.

"Well Songbird was always...an off putting individual, Master. You mustn't let his wild nature discourage you." Dallon spoke up as he poured the man a Brandy to calm him down.

"And who the fuck said I was discouraged!? Songbird needs to shape up or I'll beat his ass until he does. Plain and simple." Brendon barked at the man as he snatched the glass of Brandy from him, taking an angry sip. "Now go make yourself useful and oversee those two birdies of mine would you?"

Dallon held a small smile. Yeah his Master wasn't the least bit upset about Tyler's unwillingness to cooperate. "Yes Master, as you wish." He bowed and walked away.

The nerve of Raven thinking he knew everything about him. Well he'd show him! Brendon downed his drink and stood up. "LARK GET YOUR ASS IN POSITION IN MY ROOM ASAP!" He roared for the girl that was somewhere in the house. Honestly, he didn't want to see her, but he was in need of hitting something as he fucked it into submission. Something he wished he could do to his defiant Songbird. 

______

"Tyler please calm down, it's really not that bad." Josh tried to calm him down with a soft touch on the shoulder. The boy was a sobbing mess as he threw his few belongings into a small suitcase.

"What are you talking about Josh!? I have to pack up and go with some guy I don't even know just because he ordered it!" Tyler pulled away from the boy's touch.

"You do know Master Wentz silly, remember when-"

"Just because he fucked me doesn't mean I know him Josh!" Tyler snapped.

"But he isn't a stranger. I mean look on the bright side, Master could have traded you to anyone, but he chose the nicest Master around to send you to. Clearly Master loves you dearly." Canary tried again as he held the distraught boy's hand.

"LOVE!? HE PUT ME UP FOR COLLATERAL LIKE I WAS MERELY AN OBJECT TO HIM. AND WHAT'S WORSE IS HE LOST AND STILL DIDN'T SHOW ANY COMPASSION TOWARDS ME WHATSOEVER. SO EXCUSE ME, BUT THAT'S FAR FROM LOVE!" Tyler yelled at the boy, tears streaming down his face as he once again yanking away from him.

His loud outburst made Josh easily upset as well. The yellow bird was also now in tears when Dallon walked in. 

Raven frowned as he was quick to hold Josh tight in his arms. "Look Tyler be mad all you want, but stop yelling at Josh. It isn't his fault you're in this predicament. Besides it's just for the damn weekend so get a grip before Master makes it a permanent arrangement." He scolded the brunette as he cradled the now crying yellow haired boy to his chest.

Tyler frowned. "H-he would really give me away...for good?” He didn't like to think about such things, but leaving may be worse than staying. The boy quickly shook that thought off. "You know what I don't care what he does anymore, he clearly doesn't care about me anyway." He zipped up his bag and turned to leave the room.

SLAP.

Josh had enough of Tyler's harsh words and so he decided to act by a hand to the rude boy's face to be exact. Much to everyone's surprise. 

"J-josh-" Tyler held his now red cheek with more tears threatening to spill. How could he of all people hurt him like this.

"Don't you ever doubt Master's love for you. Maybe it's /you/ who doesn't love him, but you don't know what you're talking about. Master has his moments, but I will never love another person as much as I love that man. He's done way too much to help build me back up again. And refuse to sit here and let you try and deface the best thing in my life." Josh still had tears rolling down his cheeks, but his eyes were so full of anger. His sudden change in demeanor even scared Dallon for a moment.

Suddenly Pete burst through the door. "Hello my little birdies, fine day we're having isn't it?" He was on cloud nine since he won Tyler for the weekend. It was like a dream come true. Ever since he first saw the boy, he wanted so badly to make him a flower.

"Yes it is Master Wentz. And we have a few things to do, so we'll just leave you two alone. Nice seeing you again." Dallon smiled to the man as he pulled a still angry Josh out of the room. He didn't want Pete to see them having an argument or he was sure to tell their Master, getting them all punished for sure. So it was best to play it safe and leave before anything escalated.

Pete was a bit confused by they're sudden departure, but it was none of his concern. "So Tyler, you all ready to go?" He smiled as he walked closer to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Completely ignoring the brunette's obvious red cheek and sad demeanor. "And since you're gonna be at my house this weekend it's only appropriate that you have a flower name. You know so you really feel like part of the family. Now let me see.." the tan skinned man stared at him up and down before he finally decided. "You're gonna be my Marigold." Pete smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

Tyler quickly held him off. "Umm I-I don't know about this Master Wentz, I mean I know I have to go but umm-" He didn't wanna say the words 'It wouldn't be right to my Master if I kissed you'. Especially after the scene he caused with Josh and Dallon about not approving of their Master so how could he possibly use the same man he had no respect for as a reason to be faithful?

"Oh I get it, you're worried about what Brendon will say. Well I can honestly tell you, he's totally fine with it. All of it to be exact. It was part of the wager, now come to your new Master Marigold and give me a proper kiss." Pete explained before curling his finger, beckoning the boy to come.

Tyler was at a loss. Brendon actually gave another Master the power to do anything his nasty mind could think up to do to him with no consequences? Really? Now he was not only forced to leave for the weekend, but also perform for said weekend host? The brunette truly wanted to cry, but he tried his best to hide it as he walked closer. Slowly placing his hands on the man's shoulders as he met him halfway and their lips touched.

It was a sweet slow passionate kiss. Similar to the ones him and Brendon used to share when he was still his Mr. Wonderful. No, Tyler wasn't gonna spend his weekend away thinking about that cold arrogant jerk that put him there. This was gonna be him experiencing what it's like to be a flower. And he'll get around to liking the name Marigold….eventually.

"Man your lips are so sweet, I can't wait to taste the rest of you." Pete growled seductively once they broke from the kiss. It was somehow off a bit from what Brendon usually did when he- 

"No! I-I mean, no I can't wait either Master Wentz." Tyler tried to cover up his weird outburst. He really had to stop thinking about Brendon. He hadn't even left yet and here he was comparing every little detail Pete did to his former Master, well his "temporary" former Master. Maybe it was because they were surrounded by everything reminding the boy of the cold man. Yeah that had to be it.

Pete eyed Tyler funny, but chose to once again ignore it. Brendon did tell him that he could be a bit off at times. Maybe he was just nervous about the weekend? No matter, he was gonna make this the best weekend Tyler has ever had. "That's the type of attitude I like to hear now come along Marigold." Master Wentz then turned on his heels and walked away, expecting Tyler to just follow.

The brunette frowned at the new nickname, but followed all the same. What was it about Masters walking ahead of their pets? Like it wasn't even that serious, the collar around his neck gave away who was clearly in charge so the least he could do was help him with his bags. Or maybe carry him, like Brendon did that one time-

Tyler huffed and quickly followed the man carrying his own heavy bag. He'd be damned if he admits what he already knows because the one he truly loves is his Mr. Wonderful, NOT HIS MASTER. They were clearly two different people. So why did the boy's heart ache a bit as they get to the car outside what he now knows is a huge ass mansion?

"I'll take that for you Marigold." Pete smiled as he clapped his hands and a buff redhead stepped out of the driver's seat to take Tyler's bag and place it in the trunk. The brunette stood there looking at his obvious size compared to Pete. While they both had nice physiques, this new man was indeed larger than Pete in the muscle department. So why would he willingly wanna be a servant to a man nearly less than half his size?

"Azalea meet Marigold formally known as Songbird. He's going to be spending the weekend with us. And Marigold this is Azalea, but you can call him Andy if you like." Pete introduced us.

"Hello you must be Tyler that Master keeps talking about. Glad to finally meet you." Andy happily shook his hand.

"Y-yeah I didn't know your Master spoke so often of me…" Tyler smiled as he now felt awkward knowing that Pete obviously had a special liking to him of some sort. Possibly a hidden agenda to get him to his home to do unspeakable things. A frown slowly creeping up on his face at that thought because with Brendon's full support this overly excited man will have his filthy way with him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale Tyler." Andy rose a concerned eyebrow his way.

"Oh ummm I'm fine probably just been awhile since I've been out in the sun is all." Tyler quickly laughed it off.

"Enough talk now Azalea drive us home will you." Pete cutting their conversation short as he ushered Tyler into the car. The man's perverted hand making contact with the boy's ass as he climbed inside. Being sure to give it a squeeze. The brunette just highly frown at the situation. Although he's been touched more by Brendon, it was still embarrassing seeing as no one has gotten as far as he did in recent months. And now having Pete made him easily shy away from such behavior, only expecting Brendon to be that way.

"Oh don't be so modest my adorable little blossom. You'll warm up to me soon enough." Pete took Tyler's hand and kissed the back of it, giving him a sweet smile in the process. The boy decided it wasn't an exactly bad action and Master Wentz could actually mean well.

"T-thank you." Tyler blushed hard as his eyes dropped at such an intense glare. 

"Now I told you about that." Pete lifted Tyler's head up to meet his stare again. "You will always look me in the eye when we talk. Do you understand?" His face was inches from the others. Breath warm on his skin.

"Y-yes Master W-wentz….I u-understand." Tyler's blush grew as he slowly leaned in to kiss Pete. Since Brendon's wasn't there, then he had no say so in what they did. According to Pete, his Master had given him the green light so why not take it?

Pete easily pulled him in, holding his brunette locks tight. The boy moaned into the kiss, allowing the other Master access to his mouth. It was so sweet and Tyler was desperate to find something close to a normal relationship. Even if it was with another Master, Pete didn't treat him like his slave and for that he was grateful.

Azalea continued to drive as he looked back at the two making out. A small smirk came on his face. "This kid is in for it now."

______

"This is going to be your lovely abode this weekend, darling." Pete told Tyler as he showed him to his room. 

"Umm Master Wentz...this...umm this looks a bit too fancy, is this your room perhaps?" Tyler asked carefully. He wasn't an expert on architecture, but the oversize bed, jacuzzi in the middle of the floor, and a large painting of Pete and a baby ;who he assumed was related to him; sitting on his lap gave many hints that this was indeed Pete's room. Unless he's just overly nice with his pets and is severely narcissistic. 

"Why of course it's my room Marigold. I wouldn't want you anywhere else then right next to me. Oh and I have a strict no clothes policy for my bed. Just a heads up." Pete smirked as he sat comfortably on the california king bed.

The color drained from the boy's face as his bag hit the floor with an over realizating thud. He couldn't be serious? Not only was he gonna have to room with him for the weekend, but he couldn't even hide behind the safety of clothing over night!?

"I-I don't like sleeping nude Master Wentz. M-maybe I could sleep in a guest room?...Please?" Tyler bit his bottom lip as he tried to stay calm. He wasn't sure how this man reacted to rejection and if the company he kept was any indication, he didn't like it one bit.

"Aww don't be silly Marigold, I don't bite." Pete smiled as he got up to walk over to him, hugging him tight. "And no need to beg here, I only require such acts during sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Now relax my sweet bud, this is supposed to be fun." His smile was wide as he held the boy tight.

Tyler didn't know how to react. Brendon never told him not to worry and actually meant it. Maybe he could get used to this. A somewhat normalcy. So he hugged the man back.

"Oh since we still have time before dinner, how about we relax in the jacuzzi? In swimsuits of course." Pete cradled his temporary flower's hand as he tried to keep the boy at ease around him.

Tyler smiled and nodded. "O-okay….I guess it couldn't hurt." He blushed as he looked away.

"Eyes Marigold." Pete spoke sternly.

Tyler turned back to look him in the eyes. His eyes were so warm, like a hazelnut cappuccino he used to drink during long painting sessions. It was so calming and relaxing, he'd be heartless not to feel the obvious attraction growing in the room.

"That's my pretty flower." He whispered as he cupped the boy's face kissing him again. Tyler held the man's hands on his face. He was beginning to like Pete's kisses. The tan man never forced anything, his voice was always so sweet like honey. Just like Brendon's when he wanted to calm him down, but this wasn't his time. Not anymore. No, this was Master Wentz's time and with how incredibly special he was making him feel, he was more than owed his time.

"Let's continue this in the jacuzzi shall we?" Master Wentz breathed out as he pulled back. The boy's lips were just too good not to over indulge in.

Tyler nodded shyly to which he got a questioning glare. "Y-yes Master Wentz." He turned to pick up his discarded bag from earlier, only to glance back at him. "Umm do you by chance have a swimsuit I could borrow Master Wen-"

"Just Master Marigold." Pete corrected.

"B-but I-"

Pete closed the gap between them once again. "You are all mine for the weekend Marigold and you will treat me properly. Now say it." He whispered huskily in the boy's ear, carefully unbuttoning the other's jeans.

"M-master…" Tyler felt a tingle go up his spine. He was frozen in place as he let his new Master slowly undress him. New Master? It still felt wrong, like he was cheating on Brendon somehow.

"Say it again Marigold." Pete commanded as he pushed the boy's jeans to the floor. "And I don't want to see those eyes drop."

"M-master…" Tyler's breathing picked up as he repeated it, but this time staring the man down. He was never one for such directness. 

"Again." Pete stripped the boy out of his shirt. His lips finding its way on his skin. Tyler felt light headed all of a sudden, all this intimacy was still very new to him. The last time he got this sort of treatment, it was from Brendon and even that time was pretty hazy to him. 

_"Songbird."_

The boy frowned, this was not about Brendon. He could care less about him, so maybe his new Master would treat him better. Yeah, that's what he'd do, leave Brendon for Pete. Then he could be happy.

"Marigold, don't go zoning out on me." Pete's voice came back into the boy's ears. 

"W-what? I-I'm sorry Master….it won't happen again." Tyler smiled at him. He was beginning to really like the way it sounded on his tongue.

"That's what I like to hear." Pete smirked as he backed the boy onto the bed, kissing down his neck. Moving to his chest, licking the nipples strategically with care.

Tyler moaned out as he held the man's head close. How did a simple request to relax in the hot tub turned into this? 

"M-master I thought...I thought...ahh shit." Tyler couldn't think as he sat up on his elbows to gaze down at Pete. He was now further down, between his thighs kissing the sensitive skin tthere.

Pete giggled at his flowers now disoriented state. "Marigold, you act as if this is foriegn to you. Surely you've had a blowjob before, right?" 

Tyler's face burned so red, he had never gotten one. Even Brendon's never done this for him. He shook his head, why did he compare everything to him? He wasn't here so out of sight and out of mind. "N-no….I've never had a partner willing to do such things." He turned his head, covering his face with his hand. This was already odd enough, him being completely exposed while Pete was still clothed, but then to add on the embarrassing conversation on top of it? Yeah this was so overwhelming right now. 

"Shh don't cry Marigold, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Those idiots just didn't appreciate you." Pete cooed as he kissed the boy's tears away. Tyler wasn't even aware that he started crying.

"B-but Mas- Brendon….never did either." The brunette found himself being able to say the dreaded name out loud now. No longer would he carry that title, not when Pete was going above and beyond for him.

"Then he too is an idiot. Don't stress over what he missed because I will give you all you never dreamed of." Pete promised him as he leaned in to kiss him again. Tyler soon calmed down to enjoy the feeling of it all once more.

His new Master broke the kiss to resume his position on his lower region. Pete easily sucked his whole dick in his mouth. Tyler moaned louder than he meant to, quickly covering his mouth to muffle himself. He didn't want to be too loud. Surely Pete's actual pets wouldn't like overhearing them.

Pete pulled off with a pop. "I also require noise in my bed darling." He pulled the brunette's hand away from his mouth.

"B-but...won't they hear us?" Tyler spoke softly with worry.

"And? Let them hear us. If they feel jealous over something they can't control, then that is energy wasted." The tan man spoke absolutely.

"O-okay…" Tyler nodded. Pete could sense something was still wrong.

"You wanna ask me something don't you?" He spoke again.

Tyler nodded, his eyes drifting away from him.

"Then ask me. I can't read minds you know." Pete joked lightly. He may not be able to read minds, but he was damn good at reading body language. Hence how he so easily became a Master, despite his light mannered attitude.

"W-well you said that your bed was a 'no clothes zone', but you're still fully clothed…" Tyler felt his face turning red again.

"Oh you're right. Let me fix that for you." Pete stood up, his eyes still trained on his flower. His hands moved slowly as he took off his shirt, Tyler's eyes followed every ripple in his abs as it trailed down to dark hair peeking out beyond the skin from his belly button and traveling down under his pants line. The Master smirked as he felt the boy's eyes focusing on his body. He then slowly undid his pants, making a show of it as the fabric slipped down his legs and on to the floor. "Better?"

Tyler didn't hear him as his line of sight was targeted on Pete's nicely toned yet impressive dick. How was it possible that Brendon and Pete were both so large? There he went thinking about him and his heart skipped a beat each time, but then again seeing how the situation that was going on at the moment that heart skip could easily be for his new Master. Yes, he could get used to saying that.

"Marigold, honey you really need to work on your focus." Pete giggled as he slid back on the bed. Once again going between the boy's legs, licking and nibbling on the sensitive skin there.

Tyler's eyes began to drift backwards as his hips slightly bucked to feel more of Pete's warm mouth. The Master happily obliged, letting his jaw fall slack, allowing him complete access inside. 

"Oh Master...I've never felt something so...ahhhh." Tyler curled up, holding Pete's head tight as he came unexpectedly. Another blush gracing his face because he never wanted to cum so fast. He also felt a bit of fear because he did so without permission. 

"Relax my adorable little bud. I didn't specify anything so there is nothing to worry about. Plus with something so sweet as you, I don't mind you releasing in my mouth." Pete licked his soiled lips with a sexy grin. 

"S-sorry….t-thank you...for understanding…" Tyler suddenly felt so small compared to him. He wanted to move away.

"Tyler."

The boy was stunned by the sound of his name in the air. And spoken by his new Master no less. Tyler looked up at him.

"Don't apologise when there's nothing to be sorry about. I adored the taste of you and I'm happy I was the first to give you such pleasure. And I could never punish you for that." Pete told him honestly as he leaned in to kiss the boy more. Tyler easily melted against his touch. The Master took this time to pull out his lube that he kept in his nightstand. The boy mewling under his powerful lips as he prepared his fingers with lube. With a small shift of his body, his finger was rubbing against his flower's opening.

Tyler pulled back and gasped when he felt pressure there, his eyes full of worry as they stared back at Pete.

"Calm down, I promise I won't hurt you this time. I'm gonna go slow and you can tell me when to speed up alright?" Pete held his position awaiting the signal to proceed.

"W-why?...why are you being so...so kind to me?" Tyler's voice cracked as he spoke. He hated to admit it, but he was nothing but a mere pet to this man. So why waste time being gentle.

"Because unlike others I know how to properly train a new pet. One must be patient, gentle, intuitive, and most of all loving." He leaned in to kiss him again. "Pets have to feel safe and wanted before being forced to follow. It's just like training a dog to obey. They must have a reason to follow their owner's lead. And that reason is love and loyalty." Pete happily explained as he let one of his fingers slide into the boy.

Another gasp left his lips. While Tyler was somewhat pissed by being compared to an animal, he couldn't expect any less from a friend of Brendon's. They do this sort of thing for a living and besides it was hard to think when his skilled fingers were busy probing him. The brunette moaned softly and closed his eyes.

"Yeah that's it, get into it my little rose bud " Pete whispered in his ear as he added two more fingers at once. He was kind, but never a patient man. And after getting a taste of what he has to offer with Brendon before, he was ecstatic to feel it all for himself. The Master could easily say he was somewhat jealous of how Brendon even acquired such a soft sub, but then that would be putting down his current subs. Then again his current subs weren't here so he could be envious all he liked.

A small yelp came when Tyler felt those fingers inside him. He didn't expect Pete to go from gentle words to pretty much fucking him with his fingers. Yet then again once he got over the shock factor of the situation, he easily fell into a motion with his hips doing all the work. It was like falling off a bicycle, one must just get back on again. Sure it was an odd analogy, but it still fit within the context of "riding" things.

Tyler closed his eyes once Pete added even more fingers. He felt so wonderfully full, yet empty at the same time. Something was telling him it was wrong to enjoy this. Like his actions was gonna bring hurt. And to a certain someone, but then again said jerk formally known as "certain someone" said it was fine, so why did the boy question it so much?

The little Birdy now turned flower was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Pete had taken his fingers out and was lined up to push his dick in his finger's place. That is until he felt a large amount of pressure.

Tyler's eyes snapped open as his sight aimed between them. For some reason his mind shifted to a new fear. It won't fit. He'll rip again. And the pain will be worse than before.

"Relax Marigold, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack. Just breathe slowly for me." Pete cupped the boy's face. Tyler didn't notice that he was hyperventilating at the mere thought of sex. His eyes met his new Master's, getting lost almost immediately and his breathing returned to normal. Well almost normal, he was moaning softly and so was Pete. That's when he realized, the tan man had already pushed his way in, using his eyes to distract the boy. The little sneak.

"Y-you play dirty M-master." Tyler moaned more as he leaned more into his hands. A sense of need, but it was hard not to be this way when the other was comfortably balls deep inside him.

"You also play dirty my adorable succulent." Pete chuckled airily as he pulled him in to kiss him. His flower clinging to his lips as they picked up the pace. The muscle structure was different from what Tyler was used to, but different didn't mean bad. And right about now he was feeling everything but.

Tyler fell back against the bed, moaning louder. Pete pushing the boy's legs up, nearly folding him in half as he began to pound right into his sweet spot. He gripped the sheets tight as he was nearing his limits again, but wasn't sure if he could just yet. Also holding his balance in such an awkward position had him clenching in places he didn't know he could.

Pete groaned roughly in the other's ear, his powerful thrusts pushing them farther up the bed. Tyler was now pressed against a wall of pillows. Which meant they were at the head of the bed.

"P-please...Master I-" Tyler's pupils were blown as he couldn't form words anymore through the moans and screams. He was embarrassingly loud and could care less. That would be something for "post orgasm" Tyler to think about. 

"Hold on sweetie, I'm enjoying this too much to end it just yet." Pete gruffly moaned. His hand sliding between them and holding Tyler's poor dick hostage. With the way the man aimed precisely for his prostate, the boy was hard and more than ready to let go. 

Tyler whined pathetically when he felt Pete prevent him from releasing. But his hips continued to push through the pain. Something he never knew he could, but just a small time with Brendon was making huge changes in him. There was that name again. And there was that pesky heart skip as well. The boy closed his eyes tight and met each of Pete's thrusts. Yes, focus on more enjoyable things. Such as having some great sex with his new Master.

"You look so damn good covered in sweat Marigold." Pete complimented as he kissed on the other's neck. Tyler whined more, he was beginning to feel too much. He needed to stop soon.

"Ah Master please I can't take much more." The blossom begged as sweetly as he could, hoping the man would take pity on him.

Pete groaned loudly in his ear. If it was one thing he liked, it was begging. And to already have Tyler pleading in such a manner made it all the more enjoyable. His hand began to quickly jerk the boy off. "Show Master how pretty you look when you cum." 

Tyler panted until they turned to screams as he felt himself spray out between them. His muscles fastly tensing up from the new position. Pete swiftly followed once he felt everything within Tyler clench around him. Painting his insides white.

They sat there still in that painful position until the boy whined softly in protest. "P-please...my legs hurt like this." His voice so weak.

"Forgive me, I expect all my flowers to be flexible. Looks like a few lessons in yoga is in order." Pete spoke as he gently unfolded them. He required different exercises from all his budlings. They had to stay in top shape if they ever hoped to hold his interest.

Tyler on the other hand had never really did anything besides a brisk walk anytime he was running late for an appointment. But actually "working out"? Not really his thing. Yet he felt it was best to remain silent on the matter for now. He grunted as Pete moved and contorted his lower limbs in all motions.

"You're so stiff Marigold. How's about we soak in that jacuzzi after all. It'll help you loosen it up." He frowned as he stood up, doing a few stretches before leaning over to pick Tyler up off the bed. Pete hooking his legs around him as he sat on his hip. The boy blushed deeply being held this way. It made him feel smaller than ever. "I know I said we'd have swim trunks, but you need the hot water to soothe you all over. And that means au naturale." He giggles as he lowered them in the hot tube.

Tyler flinched as he felt the water engulf them. The tan man had easily adjusted him on his lap. His penis sitting comfortably between his cheeks. He didn't have time to ask if he could move before a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Pete granted access. 

"Um-" Tyler tried to speak up, but the Master easily hushed him with a kiss.

"Master, I hate to disturb you two but dinner is served." Patrick spoke politely. A hint of jealousy in his eyes as he not only just heard them, but looking at them clearly making out.

Tyler's face burned red once he heard the other boy's voice. He could clearly see them, yet Pete's hands and lips refused to cease. For what reason he had no idea, but he was desperately trying to break free from his hold. He in no way was encouraging such behavior, but he couldn't help the moans that left his lips either.

"Master did you hear me?" Patrick cleared his throat in order to be heard over the sound of water sloshing around them.

Pete knew full well what he was doing. He liked to intentionally show off, especially in front of his other flowers. "I'm sorry I guess we didn't hear you come in so fast Daffodil. Marigold couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself." Pete smirked as he smoothly lied through his perfect teeth. Tyler's mouth dropped as he was now to blame for this when he never wanted any of this. What sort of Master would shamelessly cast lies on his subs? Brendon wouldn't that's for sure. Tyler felt his face burn a deeper red at the thought and quickly erased it as best he could.

"Yes I'm sure Master. Dinner is ready, will you be dining at the table or in your quarters this evening?" Patrick continued to act as if nothing was bothering him while subconsciously throwing daggers at Tyler with his eyes. Of course he was aware of the games his Master liked to play, but that didn't stop him from being jealous. Especially since he had been renamed as a flower. 

"Me and Marigold will be dining in my quarters for every meal all weekend. Oh and be sure to light some nicely scented candles for us tonight." Pete winked at the blond boy and waved him off. He knew he was jealous and that pretty much was the idea.

"As you wish Master." Patrick forced a smile and bowed before leaving them alone again.

As soon as the door shut Tyler pushed off of him. "Why would you do that to me!? Now he thinks I want you!" He squeaked angrily. Sure he was most likely causing himself more trouble speaking to Pete like this but he was just too upset to think about that. His face was like lava it burned so red from embarrassment.

Pete held his calm demeanor as he lounged against the side of the jacuzzi. Staring confidently at him. "Because you do want me. Otherwise you'd had tried harder to move away. Not to mention all that moaning you were doing really wasn't helping your case Marigold." He smirked with conviction.

"B-but I'm just a sub a-and you would have-" Tyler tried to make his case.

"Excuses sweetie" Pete easily snapped back.

"B-but you and Brendon are-" Tyler tried once more to state his reasoning for obeying.

"Again excuses." Pete smiled as he moved closer to the boy. Pinning him against the over side. "I've already told you that I'm not Brendon, so your comparison much like your argument is irrelevant Tyler." His voice full of such dominance.

Tyler bit his lip as he had to stifle a moan. Again a new side of himself he had no clue existed. It didn't help that Pete effortlessly snaked his hand between them to touch him again. This time making the boy squirm. "P-please what if Patrick comes back and your-"

"Then I suggest you cum fast so he doesn't see anything." Pete easily cut him off. He was now positioned between the boy's legs again. Sliding back inside while still squeezing and pulling on him. Tyler had no choice but to grip his new Master. The combination of his touch, dick, and the hot water made it all feel too good to stop.

"Ah Master don't stop, please I'm so close already." Marigold weakly moaned out as he allowed himself to be pushed into the side of the jacuzzi with every thrust. Water splashing onto the tile floor that surrounded it. Tyler was desperate to cum again, for some reason Pete was much different from Brendon. He was right they were nothing alike. While one liked to inflict pain, the other only wanted pure pleasure. And that's what he was feeling. So be damned with Brendon, his new Master could have him completely if he wanted him.

"That's what I like to hear my sexy little sapling." Pete grunted as he picked up the pace. Causing more water to splash everywhere. He could care less about the mess, his flowers would clean it gladly.

Patrick came back to the door pushing the dining cart with everything on it. He frowned when the racket of Tyler's moans and water sloshing around filled his ears. The blond boy paused before going inside anyway. His Master had strict rules and this was one of them. Daffodil easily ignores them as he set the table, placing the dishes on it as well as lighting the three candles. Once finished, he huffed and retreated back to the dining room to eat with the other flowers.

Pete held a grin as he was aware of his sub's presence the whole time. Being sure to pound into Tyler's prostate just as he entered, set up, and left. All to get his new flower to scream out in pleasure. A sneaky ploy just to annoy Patrick even more.

With a twist of his wrist, Tyler came undone with his head thrown back against the tile floor. Greyish white bubbles floating to the surface between them. Pete's thrusts became sloppy as he pushed in deep to make sure to fill his Marigold up for a second time.

They held their positions for a few minutes as they relaxed their breathing. Pete taking advantage of Tyler's exposed neck, leaving hickies galore. "We should get out and eat before our dinner gets cold sweetie." He whispered softly in his ear.

Tyler merely nodded as he let go of his Master (at least for the weekend). Pete stood up, taking him with him. His legs were now wobbly as he not only fucked twice in less than three hours, but he also had his first jacuzzi experience. Definitely a story for the ages.

The Master carefully guided him out of the hot tube, being certain he didn't hurt himself. Sex was fine, but Brendon would surely kill him if his precious Birdy was seriously harmed in any way. Tyler shook in the now cold air of the room. He grimaced as he held himself, the boy felt sweaty, sticky, and soaking wet all at the same time. And that did not feel pleasant let me tell you.

Pete draped his shoulders with a nice blue robe. Which conveniently matched his collar. Making Tyler a bit more concerned as to how exactly he was specifically "chosen" for this weekend getaway. A frown forming as he quickly closed the robe. 

"Now now no need to pout, me and Brendon just happened to both like baby blue on you." Pete smiled. Yet it was more of a devilish one if anything else. "Sit down and eat like a proper flower my dear." He held out a chair for the brunette to have a seat.

_" My dear Songbird_ "

Tyler frowned more at remembering Brendon's voice. Why couldn't he get him out of his head for one measly weekend?

"Marigold you're drifting again. I said sit down and eat with me." Pete spoke again with an annoyed tone.

"Oh s-sorry Master. Thank you." Tyler quickly shook away his thoughts and sat down before he got into actual trouble. 

Pete watched him closely before sitting down on the opposite side of the small round table. It was large enough for a romantic dinner for two. "So how do you like my private dining room?Oh wait don't answer that yet silly me." And with a clap of his hands the lights easily dimmed. Leaving them in the warm glow of the candles. "Now how do you like it?"

"I-its really nice Master." Tyler answered shyly as his cheeks blushed softly. He wasn't expecting to get such one on one treatment all weekend. It made him feel special yet sad. "Um can I ask you something sir?" He carefully added as he picked at his food.

"Sure ask away Marigold. I wanna know what's on your mind." Pete happily sipped some wine, expensive wine no doubt.

Tyler gulped, but continued. "Why don't you eat with your other flowers...you know all together like a family perhaps?" He looked cautiously at him.

The tan man couldn't help but laugh at his question. "What a silly thing to say Marigold, I make you feel special and yet here you are worrying your pretty little head over the rest? HA. No, I don't eat with them. At least not all at once. I'm the Master of the house and they are my beloved flowers. Now if they wish to dine with me, they must earn it. Plain and simple." Pete easily not to mention coldly replied. 

Tyler frowned at that. If it was one thing he could give Brendon credit for was that he always ate with all of them. There was no "favorite" in his book that's for sure. Something that was slowly looking better while Pete's way was quickly looking a bit undesirable. He remained silent and continued to eat.

______

"Come bathe with me, we're both pretty dirty from today's fun activities. So don't deny it." Pete held his hand out for Tyler.

"Yes Master." He gave him his hand and they walked to the bathroom. More like another master bedroom. Seriously where did these guys get such houses? Did Masters have some secret organization keeping them rich or something? Tyler's mouth dropped at all the sparkly grey swirling marble that covered the room. "Wow." It was the only thing he could think to say.

Pete again chuckled. "You act as if you've never seen such luxuries. I know full well that you've been all through Brendon's mansion so don't lie Marigold, but thanks for the compliment all the same." He smiled as he stripped out of his robe; which was dark grey, as he walked deeper into the room. It was beginning to look as if Pete was a bit of a nudist, seeing how he's worn clothes for a mere thirty minutes since they came. After that the tan man has done nothing, but bare all. 

Not that Tyler was complaining. He rather enjoyed the new sculpted view. He soon heard a slight cough, signaling him that Pete was aware of his oogling. "Sorry, it's just you're very attractive Master." Marigold quickly spoke up as he put his head down a bit as to not look at him.

"Why thank you, I do my best to stay looking the best. But I was waiting for you to take off your robe so we can get cleaned up my lovely rose bud." He stated nonchalantly as he leaned against the entrance to his walk in shower.

Tyler's face turned bright red at the realization that he just exposed himself for admiring his new Master's looks. The boy quickly agreed and removed his robe, walking ahead of him into the shower. Avoiding his eyes from pure embarrassment. Pete smirked at how cute he was. Blushing so easily at his age made him all the more sub like.

Once in the shower Pete turned on the water. Multiple nozzles from all sides spraying them at once. Tyler flinched at first, but soon relaxed as it felt like a blanket of warm soothing water falling over him. Nice sighs leaving his lips as he ran fingers through his damp locks. Those sighs continued as he felt warm hands slide down his side.

"Do you ever get enough?" Tyler tilted his head back to look at the man. Suspicious brow raised.

"Well I usually do, but seeing how I only have you for such a short time. I have to make sure you remember me buried deep inside you." Pete husky voice made the boy's hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His heart started to race as he soon felt those devilish lips on his neck. Sucking and biting more marks on him. All as a reminder of what they did during Tyler's time away.

Marigold moaned softly as he tilted his head to feel more. It seems Pete's method of dealing with pets weren't half bad. Especially if that meant he got to feel special for once. Something he thought he'd get from his Mr. Wonderful, turns out that man was just a cover for the real demon on the inside. All while this lovely man who just happened to be friends with that evil one, was so far the nicest Master out there. Canary was definitely right about that.

It didn't take long for Pete to have him pressed against the wall. Slowly kissing down his back. He dropped to his knees behind the boy. "Now keep those hands planted on the wall or else I won't let you cum. Got it?" Pete groaned as he massaged each of his flower's cheeks.

"Y-yes Master." Tyler felt his voice going a bit higher than his norm. His nerves on edge as he wasn't sure what this man had in store. "Umm Master w-what are you gonna do to me?" He couldn't help asking.

"Why I'm going to see how fast I can get you to cum from rimming." Pete spoke casually as he planted a trail of kisses going up the boy's thighs.

"Rimming?! Y-you don't have to do that Master really I'm-" Tyler quickly turned around to look down at Pete properly.

"I'm not asking now hands on the wall Marigold." The Master growled as he flipped the boy around just as fast as he turned to face him. He gave him a nice smack on the ass to prove he wasn't playing games. Usually he was a bit soft, cautious about hurting his flowers too badly. But this wasn't just any flower, this was a flower formally known as Songbird. And being a survivor of Brendon meant he could get as rough as he wanted without any consequences. After all Tyler should be used to such rough treatment.

That wicked grin finding its way on his face again at all the possibilities. His hands gripping each cheek hard as he spread them wide. Allowing access for his tongue, licking at the boy's hole hungrily. Tyler moaned as his knees felt weak. He clawed at the tile wall just to hold his balance. Never in all his life had he felt such an odd yet amazing feeling.

Marigold pushed his hips back just to feel it more. Pete happily sliding his tongue inside the boy. Which gave way to even more wonderful sensations. The moans came more consistent as he felt himself grow harder the longer his new Master licked his insides. The nails digging in the soft skin of his bottom was sure to leave scars if not bruises. Yet the pain was numb in comparison to Pete's tongue.

"Master I-I've never…." Tyler could barely talk as more moans and squeals rolled off his lips. It felt so good, something so simple had him ready to pop any moment now. And he couldn't even vocalize it cause it felt just that good.

Pete chuckled at how sensitive his new flower was. Since he hadn't experienced much then it made four play all the more sensual. He could feel his flower already shaking, ready to release after only a few licks. He took pride in being the one to give Tyler his first experiences like this. Any Master loves to break in their subs, but subs as special as the brunette was incredible to break apart. No wonder Brendon loved him so much.

"Cum like the slut I know you are." Pete growled and gave his flower a hard smack on the ass.

Surprisingly that did make him release down the wall. The rough treatment made his mind drift back to Brendon. The way he pushed him over the edge just to pull him back at the last minute only to repeat the process. Tyler knew he shouldn't, but he revelled his this thought of his Master. Correction his old Master. Either way the thoughts of him had Tyler shaking with need. 

Pete smiled at the reaction he got from the boy. It appeared that Tyler liked it rough. A helpful tip for later use. He stood up and turned him around, kissing him hard. The tan man got himself worked up in the process and expected his Marigold to fix it. "I need you." He huffed lightly against the other's lips.

"I need you too." Tyler replied out of breath. His mind currently in the limbo of Brendon and present with Pete. He wasn't sure who he was really speaking to, but he knew it needed to be said.

"Then be a good boy and suck me off." Pete pushed Tyler down to his knees. "Show me what Brendon taught you." That same evil grin. Those same pet names. It was confusing, but the boy just went with it.

Tyler easily opened his mouth to take as much as he could in his. Flicking his tongue and sucking lightly. He wasn't the greatest, but he tried to recreate what Pete had done to him earlier as best he could. The Master groaned and helped the boy bob his head. So that was sign he was doing good.

"Ah shit your mouth feels like silk, I love it." Pete groaned as he pushed more into the other's mouth. The compliment made Tyler feel good and so he let his new Master do what he wanted with his mouth.

" _Ah fuck Songbird"_

Tyler's breath hitched at imagining Brendon's groans for him. It drove him to suck faster just so he could hear more.

" _That's my good boy"_

" _You're such a dirty Birdy"_

Tyler moaned and touched himself. He never did that much, that is until he met Brendon. His Mr. Wonderful had him touching himself nearly every night as he waited for them to finally explore that part of their relationship. And their first time definitely did not disappoint, well the parts he could remember. 

" _Songbird you're so damn tight for me"_

Tyler moaned loud as he sped up his hand and his mouth. Pete had the boy pinned between him and the wall. He didn't know what got into the sub, but he was loving his new found enthusiasm. It felt amazing as they went faster.

" _Didn't I tell not to touch what was mine?"_

Tyler clenched his eyes tight at the threat, but his hand kept going. He wanted to disobey. Wanted to be punished. And that twisted thought had him cumming unexpectedly for a second time. With a gasp his mouth filled with cum as well. It was so much that it squirted on his face as well. Luckily the shower washed it off as soon as it came.

"Dude...that was woah…so damn good." Pete panted as he came down from his high. Tyler decided it was best not to comment since it wasn't him he was currently thinking about. A sad blush was on his face.

"Thank you Master." Tyler stood up on shaky legs, using the wall to brace himself. He felt he didn't deserve to praise, but he took it anyway.

"Now let's actually wash up and save anymore play time for the bed." Pete growled as he closed in to kiss Tyler. The boy clung to these lips. That way he could leave those annoying feelings for Brendon and guilt behind him. It was about here and now. And he was gonna keep it that way.

______

They were tucked under the thick covers in the soft bed. Comfortably wrapped in each other. Tyler had his face pressed to Pete's warm chest, just listening to his heartbeat. It was soothing.

"I'm glad I won that bet Marigold." Pete spoke in the silence of the dark room. Only the moon gave them some sort of soft light source. He gently caressed the boy's back as they laid there.

"Me too Master." Tyler smiled up at him. This was the peacefulness he craved in a relationship and if Pete was willing to give it to him then he would gladly take it.

"Maybe I can see about making this permeant….if you like?" The Master stopped and looked down at his flower.

Tyler didn't know what to say. What happened in the shower proved that he was still yearning for Brendon, but he didn't deserve such horrible treatment. Yet it wasn't wise to rush into anything, that is how he got into this whole mess in the first place. So he just smiled and kissed Pete sweetly on the lips. "I'll think about it, good night Master" He sighed and laid down again.

Pete wasn't the least bit offended. It took time for something precious to grow so he'd keep working his magic and wish for the best.

______

Tyler was scared out of his sleep by someone yelling to wake him up. He was so discombobulated that he fell out of bed. "W-what the hell?!" He looked around waiting for the sleep from his eyes to fade so he could properly focus.

There stood a curly haired man with a smirk and his hands on his hips. "Morning sleepy head time to get up. The name's Lilac and you're with me for yoga today." He told the boy.

"Lilac? Yoga? W-where's Master Wentz?" Tyler rubbed his eyes as the confusion only got worst.

The curly haired man just sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can call me Joe, and Master expects all his flowers to be in tip top shape. He wants me to show you the art of yoga while he does his usual morning routine. Now get up we don't have any time to lose." He pulled Tyler to his feet.

"Wait wait, I never agreed to any workout." The brunette snatched away from the man. In doing so he remembered he was still nude due to Pete's silly "no clothes" rule for his bed. The boy turned bright red and quickly covered himself. "What the hell gives you the right to just come barging into your Master's room unannounced anyway!?"

"You don't listen much do you kid?" Joe sighed heavily, he never liked dealing with noobs. "Okay I'll say this slow. Master told me to wake you up so I can train you in a few yoga moves to loosen you up so he can fuck you without your whining about the positions he likes." Joe smirked.

"Excuse me!? Who do you-"

"Yeah yeah, look Marigold was it? We can hash this out later, but right now it's work out time. So get dressed and meet me outside pronto." He shoved some clothes in his hands and left. Honestly how dense were Master Urie's subs anyway? Joe thought to himself.

Tyler was still angry, but he didn't want to get into trouble so he did as he was told. A yawn left his lips as he looked over to see what time it was. "5:45!? What the hell!?" He groaned and walked out to meet the mean curly haired man. These subs got up entirely too damn early for the brunette's taste. This was nuts. "Okay I'm ready now what?" He sighed in annoyance. His body still hurt from all the times Pete and him had sex the day prior.

"Now you follow me and I get you all stretched out." Joe took Tyler's hand and lead him out to the garden. There sat two mats laid out on the nicely cut grass next to a pond. The sky a dark purple since dawn was soon approaching. It was a nice and serene setting. Too bad Tyler could care less cause he just wanted to get some more sleep. He was barely registering all of what was happening.

"Is this like an everyday thing with you guys or is this a special occasion?" Tyler huffed through a pout. He had very little interest in working out especially at this unGodly hour.

"We do this every other day. Master has us on a strict schedule. We must look our best at all times. Now fold your legs like a pretzel and sit on your butt." Joe instructed as he sat down on one of the mats, crossing his legs so intricately that his feet sat on his thighs.

Tyler on the other hand could only cross his ankles. "Dude how long have you been doing this stuff? You're really good." He complimented while trying to copy his form, but to no avail.

"About two months."

"What!?" Tyler's eyes nearly bugged out of his face. How could one be a master of yoga in just two months. While he could barely do a simple push up.

Joe just laughed at him. "Chill man, I've been doing this for years. That's how Master met me. I was struggling to keep my yoga shop and social life together. Boy was I a mess then." He chuckled at some unknown thing. "Anyway straighten your back, place your hands on your knees, palms out and take some deep breaths with me."

Tyler did as he was told and tried to follow along with the breathing exercises. "So is it nice to be under Master Wentz?" He asked carefully. Pete's question still burning in his mind.

"It has it's ups and downs like any Master/Sub relationship. What you thinking about changing teams?" Joe peaked one eye open as a grin formed on his lips.

"I-I didn't say that, I was only asking a simple question no need to draw conclusions Joe." Tyler huffed as he tried to use anger to hide his embarrassment. Then he went back to trying to breath like he was supposed to.

"Well one doesn't need to draw anything when the line is as obvious as the nose on your face. Next position, straighten your legs and tilt back on your palms while still breathing." Joe casually burned Tyler while remaining on task. Just brutal. And Tyler didn't like it one bit, but he held his tongue in favor of pretending to care about his yoga session.

______

Tyler yawned as he tried to pretend like he cared about Pete's morning workout routine.

"So I take it you're not a morning person?" Pete smirked into his coffee.

Tyler groaned sullenly. "No, this is morning. What you made me endure was inhumane torture." He frowned as he picked at his breakfast.

"Brendon warned me you were a whiner. I thought he meant in the bedroom, but I guess I was just being hopeful." Pete joked as he continued to enjoy himself watching an upset Tyler. "Would it helped if I fucked you?" He had himself a good laugh.

Tyler frowned and stood up. "May I be excused Master?" He was far from laughing at this point.

"No you may not."

"But I-"

"I said no, so sit your ass back down and finish your breakfast." Pete gave him a nasty glare. It didn't give off the chilling fear that Brendon gave him when he was in trouble, but it was still enough to make him behave. Tyler sighed as he sat down without a word. "Don't look so sad. You're my top priority this weekend and you're staying where I can watch you. So finish your breakfast and we can start our day properly."

"I'm not that hungry." Tyler crossed his arms and frowned. Just because he had to stay by his new Master's side didn't mean he had the right to force food on him. He wasn't his father.

"Marigold, you're barely here as it is and after a workout it's best to eat a full meal so you don't get sick. Now finish that plate." Pete kindly enforced. Again giving him that mean glare.

Tyler didn't wanna argue. This man wasn't all that bad. In fact he was seriously considering accepting the offer. He sighed and quietly ate like he was supposed to. And to Pete's delight.

"That's my obedient flower."

_____

They spent most of the day touring the grounds. Tyler was more than happy to be back in Pete's room. Who knew the place was huger than first meets the eye.

"How is one house so damn big?" Tyler whined as he collapsed face first on the bed.

"Well I am very blessed and I just wanted to get you comfortable on the grounds. You know...just in case." Pete smiled as he sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back.

The brunette looked up at him causitously. "In case what Master?"

"Why in case you came back again….or never left." The tan man giggled hopefully.

Tyler was at a lost for words. He swiftly sat up and moved away from Pete. This was all so overwhelming. He found himself subconsciously clutching at his collar with a frown.

"Marigold, you don't have to make up your mind all at once. Just know the option is there." The Master spoke softly as he slowly moved closer unbeknownst to the preoccupied boy. "Just know I won't hurt you like Brendon." He turned his flower's head to face him. "I promise." 

After an intense stare off they both leaned in to kiss passionately. Of course he wouldn't hurt him like Brendon has and probably will continue to do. He wasn't much of a sadist, but he was a narsasist. He doesn't use chains and whips to hurt. No he was too clever for that. Pete took his love and attention away from whoever didn't bow down to him. During the whole tour he ignored his original flowers in favor of praising Tyler. And that felt wrong in a way.

This is all wrong. He wanted to say, but his lips were preoccupied with his Master's. Tyler soon moved into the other's lap, kissing harder. His hands gripping the fabric of his thin shirt tight. He could easily feel Pete's muscles underneath. Making the sheer material that made up his yoga pants easily expose his growing arousal. Kissing and touching turned to grinding and clinging.

"Master…" Tyler whined needily. His fog of confusion was back. He knew he was with Pete, but wasn't sure if he was begging to fuck him or Brendon at this point.

"Marigold, shit you're making it hard for me to have to give you back tomorrow." Pete chuckled and groaned in the other's ear. Much to Tyler's delight. 

Hands instinctively removing articles of clothing. Teeth gnawing on old hickies. Moans and groans coming to life within the room. The mattress folding around their bodies as they laid down.

"Master... please…" Tyler begged shamelessly as he sat on top. Pete giving his standard smirk as he gripped his hips to line himself up. This boy was truly made to be a sub. His softness mixed with an attitude made things both sweet and spicy. Something the tan man adored. He really hoped this meant his flower would stay.

Tyler slowly sat down allowing Pete to slide all the way in. He felt so full from this angle as tears started to sprinkle the corners of his eyes. He remembered too much from the last time he was in this position. The boy even began to shake. Pete quickly sat up to hold the boy tight in his arms.

" _Songbird don't worry I got you, you're doing wonderful._ "

"Master." Tyler sniffles as he slowly began to move, gripping his Master for dear life as the fear faded into pleasure. 

_"Yeah baby boy that's it, take it nice and slow_ "

Tyler panted as Brendon's words pushed him more through his arousal. His hips now having a mind of their own, nearly slamming down on Pete. All just to please Brendon, no it was supposed to be Pete he wanted right?

The tan man groaned deeply in his ear as they both sped up the pace. His nails easily sinking into the other's skin.

"M-master please I'm so close-ahhh" Tyler moaned loud, he wanted the whole house to hear him. Just like ~~Brendon~~ Pete always wanted.

Pete growled as he slide his hand between them to jerk him off.

"No, don't touch...Master won't like it." Tyler slapped Pete's hand away while moaning what seemed like nonsense, but the older man knew what that meant. The boy wasn't thinking about him anymore, only Brendon. And while it hurt, but he didn't really have the right to him in the first place.

Pete growled angrily as he removed his hand. And instead ramming into him to release some of his frustration as well as to just enjoy the lovely warmth that was Tyler at the moment.

He bit the boy's ear. It may have been overly hard on purpose, but then again he liked Brendon more so he had to be into the rough stuff. All things just to get his issue off as well as remind himself that he belonged to another. His best friend in fact. And as his best friend he shouldn't try to steal away what was rightfully Brendon's.

Tyler squealed at the bite, it was just the right amount of pain to send him over the edge. He burried his face I Pete's neck as he came undone between them. Pants turned back to moans as the other man picked up the pace. The Master wasn't going to let him go that easily. "M-master please I'm so s-sensitive.." Tyler closed his eyes tight as the over stimulation continued.

Pete groaned and flipped them so he was on top. Pinning the flower's hands down on the bed. "You know a no would have been better to say then to blantenly fantasize about him while you're with me Marigold." He scowled as he stopped moving.

"M-master I'm-" Tyler felt tears fill up his eyes as he tried to explain.

"No need to waste excuses on me, I knew the moment I looked into your eyes who you really wanted. I just wish things were different." Pete sighed with frustration and he started his rough pace again. Groans leaving his mouth as he went harder. Tyler cried but wrapped his legs around his temporary Master because after hurting his feelings like this, it was best just to obey.

The boy couldn't help himself as he came with a loud moan. Painting his chest with his seed. Pete then took the liberty of bending down to lick it off. His pace still going strong. Tyler mewled at the softness of the action as his hips continued to meet the other's in what seemed to be an never ending battle.

After some more time passed however, Pete's thrusts became sloppy and then he pushed in as deep as he could go. Filling his flower up to the brim for what would probably be the last time. He laid in the crook of the boy's neck, just enjoying his scent while he regained his composure. He didn't mind showing emotions just not too much and least of all to a sub of all people.

They sat there for a few minutes just getting their breathing back on track. Pete then went to pull out only to be stopped by Tyler. "C-could you...I-I mean c-can we sleep like this tonight?" His eyes so big and round and just so desirable.

"But what about diner Marigold?" Pete pecked his lips while caressing his red blushed out cheeks.

"I'm not hungry, plus I'd rather spend our last night with us as close as possible. I owe you that much at least Master." Tyler happily leaned against the other's hands.

"So I really can't change your mind darling?" Pete kissed the corners of the boy's mouth. He couldn't help his soft nature. Sure in other instances he would love to be the ruthless Dom like Brendon, but it just wasn't his style. Not entirely anyway.

"I'm sorry Master...but I just…it's hard to explain." Tyler sighed as he enjoyed the nice treatment. Pete was the best at giving such attention. If only he could make his heart feel the way he feels for Brendon. Actually he was still feeling things from his Mr. Wonderful and not Brendon. So yes it was quite the confusion, but he wasn't sure he was ready to give it up just yet.

"I understand and we can stay like this for as long as you want Songbird." Pete smiled sadly yet leaned in to kiss him, but Tyler stopped him. His sadness was surely about to grow, the boy didn't even want him kissing him anymore.

"I'll do respect, but my name is Marigold to you Master." Tyler smiled softly before leaning up to kiss him deeply. Pete groaned with appreciation as he kissed back.

It wasn't long before they fell into a slow and sensual pace. Tyler was now pulling him closer as Pete held his thighs around him. Their sweet intanglement held as a lovely parting gift to a nice weekend.

______

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Songbird." Pete bowed and kissed Tyler's hand. "But know if you ever wanna be Marigold again, I'll always have room at my place." He gave him a playful wink.

Tyler blushed and dropped his eyes. "Thanks but-"

Pete lifted his chin so they were looking eye to eye again. "You know how I feel about you lowering your eyes Tyler."

The boy turned bright red as he felt Pete leaning in closer. "Y-yes I do M-master-"

"Do you mind taking your hands off Songbird now. Your two days are up." Brendon growled as he entered the room. Tyler quickly moved away from Pete and lowered his head.

"H-hello Master…" He bit his lip as he so desperately wanted to say more, but felt it was best to remain silent.

Brendon of course sensed it and grinned as he pulled the boy close to him, kissing him so fiercely. The passion instantly flowing again as his heart beats wildly in his chest. "I missed you too Songbird." He whispered once they finally broke for air.

"T-thank you Master." Tyler clung to the man's jacket out of breath and wanting more.

"I suggest if you don't want to see the show, you better leave now." Brendon smirked at his best friend.

"Yeah I better be getting back to a few things at my place. Mind walking me out at least?" Pete smirked back at him.

"Certainly, I'm nothing if not polite." Brendon spoke as he let go of a reluctant Tyler. "Darling you go wait for me in your room and you can show me just how much you missed me okay?" With a pat on his birdy's ass, he sent a blushing Tyler away.

"So it seems you win again Bren." Pete chuckled as he walked to the door.

"Don't I always Pete, like I said they love me." Brendon boasted proudly.

"If you were so sure then why do you always set this up huh?" The tan man challenged.

"Because I like seeing your face each time my birdies turn you down." The brunette clapped back.

"Oh that's cold man." Pete frowned.

"You really liked him didn't you?" He asked softly.

"Yes, very much. But sadly he still wants you." The other answered sullenly. "For what reason I don't know. I mean look at you you're a total asshole." He joked it off 

"A loveable asshole who beat your lame ass again and don't you forget it." Brendon opened the door.

"I suppose, but then again I know the real reason you only do these swaps with me." Pete smiled knowingly.

"Get out of my house Pete." Brendon rolled his eyes and gently pushed him out the door. Curse him and his smart ass. So what if he trusted the tan man more than anyone to never actually steal a sub away from him. Especially knowing how much they mean to him. Best friends are always so annoying. But who could think about that when Brendon got his Songbird back where he belongs.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are having a great Christmas, I know I'm try to.
> 
> So keep the dark thoughts away this holiday season. And I wish great times to you and yours.
> 
> Comment and Kudos please!


End file.
